


Take A Breath || Ichigo x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Reader, Kurosaki Ichigo/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Take A Breath || Ichigo x Reader

The training was the hardest part of your day at this point. You had an amazing teacher, but you felt like you would never get to the level that Ichigo had wanted you to be at. You knew that he would never push you, but you could see the disappointment in his eyes with every hit that he landed on you. 

Ichigo had hated harming you so when you allowed him to get hits on your while you were training he was always upset about it. You always told him to go all out and you would be able to tell when he wasn’t. The only thing that he refused to do was use his Zanpakuto against you. 

You were unfocused today, more unfocused than you had been in a long time. Ichigo was starting to grow angry with you. You had asked him to train you to be as good as he was so you could fight alongside him, but you weren’t paying attention today. Ichigo called out for you as the two of you flew around each other. “Y/n! You need to focus! You’re not even trying!”

He knew that by him talking like this to you it would rattle your cage, but he was hoping that you would finally pay attention if you did. He sailed toward you with a punch, he had expected you to block it. As his fist connected with your gut, he watched you sail to the ground with a large puff of dirt as you hit it. 

He dropped down and ran to you. “Y/n,” You slowly looked up at him and he reached a hand out for you. “What were you thinking?” As you reached and took his hand he helped you up. “What’s going on with you today?”

“I just-” Your head dropped as you stood. “I’m never going to get to your level Ichigo, there’s no way. You’re just too much stronger than me.”

He stopped you. “Don’t say that. You’re going to get there, you just need to have faith in yourself.” He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you into him. “Take a breath… try to relax.”

“It’s hard to relax when I can’t even hold a candle to your flame.” You leaned your head against his chest and sighed. 

“You’re doing well, you just need to keep yourself focused. I know that you want to reach my level, but I’ve been training for a long time. I’ve been training since before I even met you. It doesn’t just happen overnight.” 

You softened a little as you heard him speak those words. “I just want to be able to help you Ichigo. I want to fight the hollows with you.” 

“You’re strong enough on your own right now to fight with me. Don’t ever think that you aren’t.” He kissed your forehead and brushed the hair from your face. “I love having you by my side. You’re an amazing fighter and I know you’re always right there to have my back when I need you to be. And just know that I’m always right there to have your back.”

You looked up at him and smiled. When he unwrapped you from his arms you stepped back and watched him, holding a fist up and getting back into fighting stance. “Then let’s go Ichigo. I’m ready.”

A determined smile spread across his face. “Are you sure?”

You jumped up into the air and hollered back down to him. “I’m beyond ready.”

The two of you soared into the air and as you attacked each other neither landed a hit on the other. As his fist swung toward you your arm blocked the hit and you took the opportunity to throw your foot toward the center of his back. 

Your foot connected with his back and sent him flying toward the ground. He caught himself just as he should have hit the ground and soared back up toward you. He showed up behind you and his fist came for the back of your head. You ducked and turned, gripping his arm and throwing him back to the ground. This time he wasn’t able to catch himself and with a grunt and crashing rubble, he hit the ground. 

You landed on the ground and walked up to him, he was still lying there, staring back at you with a smile on his face. “I did it Ichigo!” 

He laughed as he watched you. “Now that’s my girl.” He slowly sat up and you dropped onto your knees next to him. He wrapped you into his arms and pulled you down to the ground next to him. He rolled his way over you. “That’s what I’m talking about. Look what you being focused does.” He leaned down and kissed your nose. “I’ll make a great soul reaper out of you yet.”


End file.
